The Interns
by PenguinsRcute
Summary: This is the story of 6 interns who were all hospitalised before the show even began. Please read ANs. And please Review.


**AN: Umm I'm sorry this isn't an update of Bridgette and The Pole or Total Powered Drama but I was looking through the character list and noticed that a couple of names have been added and I wanted to write a one-shot about each of them. All Interns names are made up.**

It was a sunny say at Wawanakwa and the interns had just arrived a week before the campers to test out some challenges or be Chris' slaves. After they stayed at the luxuries place Chris set up for them. But they still had to share rooms.

"Ok enough with the intro lets get this party started!" Chris shouted.

"Umm Chris it's a story," I remind him.

I have red hair and hazel eyes in a pony tale wearing a dark green polo shirt with a 6cm wide vertical stripe on the right hand side and dark green bike pants/sport shorts. **(No in real life I do not have red hair and hazel eyes.)**

"Oi, I'm the host of this show, your the author continue your job of writing! Speaking of which why are you in the interns uniform?" Chris orders.

"Because I felt like wearing the interns uniform and like you said I'm the author, I write what happens, good things and bad," I remind him with a smirk.

"But you have a point," I say then magiclly disappear.

3 girls and 3 boys come over to join Chris, 2 girls' chlothes were ripped and all three boys were covered in mud.

One of the girls had dark brown hair with ash blonde streaks that was tied up messily with lots of strands loose and ended just below shoulders. She was wearing the interns uniform, but it was ripped so much it looked like she was wearing rags. She has scratches all over her face and bite marks on her arm.

"Stupid." Pant. "Grumpy." Pant. "Snappy." Pant. "Turtles." She said in between pants and collasped on her knees.

The other girl had short chocolate brown hair that is touching her shoulders, but is really messed up. She is wearing the interns uniform and it was all scratched up into rags and her face was covered in dirt and scratches. She too collapsed.

"Katelyn, Juliette, how many of the grumpiest most peeved turtles you can find?" Chris asked the girls not even caring about the state they are in.

"10" They said in unison.

"Well, I NEED MORE!" Chris shouted at them.

"But Chris, we need our rest to catch more!" Juliette, the one with light brown hair, yelled with alot of attitude.

"Stop with the attitude Jackett, and do as I say!" Chris yells at her.

"Jackett?" Juliette questions.

"Yes, because your a jackett pull of attitude," Chris tells her.

Juliette does the finger to him and walks off towards the camp.

"Katelyn go hunt for turtles before I fire you," Chris orders her, with a shooing hand gesture.

Katelyn gets up off the ground dusts her self off and also walks towards camp.

"I told you to hunt turtles!" Chris shouts.

"I am gettting changed into someone that isn't rags," Katelyn tells him while she is walking.

Chris turns to the boys, one has sandy/dirtyish blonde hair with lots of mud in it and brown eyes, he too is wearing an interns uniform but it is covered in mud.

Another one is tall and skinny with short brown hair and blue eyes, his intern uniform is also covered in mud.

The last one is short and chubby withb reddish brown hair and blue eyes and uniform drenched in mud.

"Mitchell, Josh, Brent, are all the tubs of mud filled?" Chris asks.

"Yes Chris," the sandy/dirtyish blonde boy known as Mitchell asked.

"To the lid of each tub?" Chris questions.

"Yeah," the short and tubby one, known as Josh said.

"Now I have pictures of all the contestants, carve them into wood at least 3 times, chop chop," Chris orders them clapping twice while saying chop chop.

"Wheres the wood?" Brent asks.

"Chop the trees yourselves, theres a chainsaw in my trailer," Chris says in a duh tone of voice.

"Where's the trailer?" Mitchell asks.

"Keep following the beach until you get to the T-Rex bones, then follow the smoke where Chef is practising how to make his cooking as awful as possible," Chris told him in a duh tone of voice.

"How do we get there?" Josh asks. Mitchell, Brent and Chris slap their heads in unison and say

"walk" in unison.

"Oh" Josh says.

Chris turns to the final girl, she had short chocolate covered hair in a high ponytail and is also covered in mud.

"I just crawled through all typed of mud in this place for worms, why do you need worms?" She questions.

"To add in chef's cooking, what else do you think the campers will be eating Emma?"

"That's sick!" She shouts in disgust.

"I don't care now a fishing boat will arrive in a minute go get Grace and Donnika and start fishing for sea creatures that look inedible but are edible. Oh and get lobster while your at it." Chris orders her.

Emma runs off towards camp to go fetch Grace and Donnika.

You hear two screams that sound very distant.

"Jackett and Katelyn got into some trouble I guess," Chris says with a shrug.

**With Jackett and Katelyn**

"Hit it! Hit it!" An even more scratched up Katelyn shouted at an even more scratched up Jackett.

Jackett was holding a plank of wood, she was until a turtle ate most of it and Jackett threw it away in shock and ran to only bump into a tree. It was lucky the small plank of wood hit a turtle, but on the shell where is the turtle is unharmed.

"Ow my foot my foot!" Katelyn screams in pain while two turtles had just sunk their teeth into her left foot.

"Ow my behind!" Jackett shouts in pain, while a turtle had a firm grip on her butt with their teeth.

"CHRIS YOU SON OF A B****!" They shouted in unison.

**Back with Chris**

A short girl with light orange hair, too red to be strawberry blonde wearing an interns uniform and heaps of freckles and a tallish girl with light ash brown in a messy side ponytail with side bangs wearing an interns uniform were standing with Emma and Chris.

"Don't worry when I was 12 I used to go fishing all the time with my family," the short girl, known as Grace said.

"I live near a beach, I went swimming alot but never fished," Donnika said.

"Ok enough with the chit chat here comes the boat, go catch you, future campers and me something to eat." Chris said pointing to a boat with a chubby adult steering.

"Steven keep an eye on these three, their trouble, and throw away anything that looks tasty, unless it is lobster," Chris instructs the driver.

"Ok, come on children lets go fishing eh," Steven says ushering them abord.

"We're not children," Emma tells him.

"Well you're not an adult either," Steven tells her with a stern voice.

The boat drives away with Emma immediatly falling off due to not being ready. Her head hits the dock and slightly splits.

"Donnika! Take Emma to the imfirmary then come back STRAIGHT AWAY!" Chris yells.

Donnika then jumps in and drags Emma out of the water and onto the dock.

"She's too heavy," Donnika tells Chris.

"Grace, Steven help her.

"What am I an intern?" Steven asks.  
"Your my younger brother so do as I say," Chris says.

Steven helps the girls with Emma and grumbles on how Chris is such a mummy's boy.

Then you see Jackett and Katelyn covered in scratches, dirt, mud and blood from head to toe.

"Drag yourselves to the infirmary," Chris tells them pointing in the direction of where they were supposed to go.

They slowly limp and eventually they collapse.

"So hard to find good help these days," Chris says sighing.

_Couple hours later..._

Mitchell, Brent and Josh made there way back to the mess hall. Chris called them there.

"Chris we've only finished 5 competitors heads," Mitchell stated

"I don't care you can finish them as the game progresses but I need you to test these foods to see if they are edible," Chris tells them.

"Where are the girls?" Brent asks.

"Grace and Donnika just came back from fishing, and a fight with the sharks. Jackett and Katelyn got in a fight with the turtles and Ashlee fired," Chris explained.

"Whose Ashlee?" Josh asks.

"She got fired," Chris answered.

Chef walks out holding a tray of 3 different dishes and puts them infront of the boys.

Infront of Mitchell was bull testicles.

Infront of Josh was worms in a spaghetti like form.

Infront of Brent was a pizza with live bugs.

"What is infront of me?" Mitchell asked eyeing his food.

"Bull testicles," Chef Hatchett replied.

The three guys gasp.

"It is wrong for a dude to eat his re-productive organ!" Josh exclaimed.

"Eat it!" Chef Hatchett yelled with a huge cutting knife in his hand.

Josh picked up his fork and ate some worms.

"Ew," he said once he managed to swallow.

Mitchell took a small bites out of the testicles wincing every bite.

Brent took a bite of pizza and swallowed with a disguested look on his face.

There was silence for 10 seconds.

"Okay they are edible!" Chris exclaimed before shouting

"Next!"

Chef came out with a tray, a bowl of a paste like substance, a hot dog (or what looked like a hot dog) and a bowl of orange mush.

Mitchell got the 'hot dog'

Brent got the 'paste'

Josh got the orange mush.

"Score!" Mitchell said before digging into his 'hot dog'.  
"Why does this hot dog taste funny?" Mitchell asked with a mouthfull of food.

"The sausage is made out of dolphin," Chris replied with a grin.

"That's cruel, but I need someone edible," Mitchell said before once again digging in.

Brent finally got the spoon away from the paste and ate the paste like substance.

"The bug pizza was better then this," He said with an even more disgusted look on his face.

Josh took one bite looking alright then he turned blue on collapsed throwing up.

Looking at this Mitchell threw up on Josh who threw up even more.

"Chef, blowfish stew isn't edible!" Chris shouts.

Chef comes out and performs mouth to mouth then carrying him to the infirmery.

"Ok now Mitchell, Brent, I need you to test out Moose riding," Chris tells them.

They go to a fenced area where there is an angry moose and Mitchell hops on, Chef is back with Josh in a wheelchair and wheels him off to the side. The opens the gate and the moose races out and bucks Mitchell off and he lands with a thump, a crack and an

"oh sh**."

"By the way Josh needs to go to hospital, along with every other intern except Brent. I'll take them there and you do what you wanna do." Cheff says carrying Mitchell with one hand and wheeling Josh at the same time.

"Ok I'll get some dirty socks for them to land in," Chris says while writing on a clip board.

"Ok Brent I need you to do a camp for me," Chris said while handing him a map and a compass.

"Find the location from the map, start at the bonfire, stay at your location marked on map for the night and come back in the morning for breakfast," Chris orders.

Brents nods and begins his quest.

Chris is in the video room with cameras on where Brent should be walking.

"Oh sh** is that a bear?" Chris asks Chef, who came back.

"I'll go rescue the kid." Chef says walking out of the door.

**With Brent**

"Crap!" Brent shouts then running in a different direction but ends up being caught and mauled buy the bear. Cheff Hatchett shows up an hour later with a wheel chair and puts Brent on it, wheels him tot he dock of shame, boat of losers and is taken to hospital and never ever ever ever going to return ever.

**AN: Forgive me for lack of humor but I just had to do this. If you recognise all the hints of what the interns were doing, review. The first person who sends in all the correct answers will decide whether I should:  
**

**Post a chapter of Bridgette and the Pole**

**Post a chapter of Total Powered Drama**

**Do a one-shot for the sharks**

**Do a one-shot for the yeti**

**So please review.**


End file.
